Out Of The Mouths of Children
by HardcoreAmbroseGal89
Summary: Christmas is supposed to be a time to forgive and let go of the past, but for the daughter of the Samoan man who was betrayed by someone she once cared about, forgiveness doesn't come easy


"Jojo, honey someone's knocking on the door, can you please answer it while I help Uncle Dean set up the tree" asked Roman as he and Dean took out the Christmas tree from the box

"Sure, daddy" Jojo then ran off to answer the door, luckily she had gotten somewhat taller and managed to open the door with ease, but when she saw who was on the other side of the door, her smile had quickly diminished and was replaced with a frown

"Who said you could come here, I don't want you here"

On the other side of the door was the man that had hurt her daddy and her Uncle Dean, the man that had broke her little heart by siding with The Authority, the man known as Seth Rollins and he had brought Leighla along with him

"Joelle, honey who is at the door?" asked Dean as he walked up to his niece, when he saw who was there, Dean took Joelle's hand and puller her towards him

"Why is he here Uncle Dean?" asked Joelle angrily, tears already forming in her little eyes

"I just wanted to come and apologize, I-"

"I know Seth's apology is long overdue, but I was the one that asked him to come here and try to at least fix things with the two of you, you guys were brothers, I know that what Seth did to the two of you was unforgivable, but couldn't you at least try and patch things up?" pleaded Leighla as she looked from Seth to Dean and Jojo, who was already crying her eyes out

"Hey, why's my daughter crying?" came Roman's voice from behind them; Dean noticed then that Seth had stiffened at Roman's voice

"Who the hell said you were welcome here, sell out?" growled Roman as he took Joelle from Dean's protective embrace

"I, I thought that if I came here I thought I could apologize for all the shit I put you guys through" Seth muttered weakly, his gaze fixed on the ground

"NO! SETH ROLLINS IS NO LONGER ALLOWED NEAR MY DADDY OR UNCLE DEAN!" Joelle shouted, wriggling out of her father's grasp, once Roman placed her on the floor, she went up to Seth and kicked Seth hard in the knees

"You sold your soul to those mean people for a stupid briefcase, you hurt my daddy and my Uncle Dean just so you could prove a dumb point, and when you fought Uncle Dean, you never won fairly, you had to get those stupid men to help you win, that's something only cowardly people do, and that's what you are Seth Rollins, a coward and I hate you, I hope I never see you again" Joelle then ran towards the living room

"Joelle, come back here please" Roman called as he chased after her

"You never realized that not only did you betray me and Roman, but you betrayed a little girl, an innocent little girl who used to adore you, now you're paying the price for your sins, Rollins" Dean sneered, trying to control the urge not to bash Seth's face in for making his princess cry

"Dean, Seth is already suffering for his mistakes, you're not making this any better for him" Leighla scolded

"You think I give a fuck, lady?" Dean snapped

"Leigh, it's okay, I deserve this" Seth whispered, a few tears escaping his eyes

"Seth…"

"I still get nightmares from that night when I turned my back on Roman and you, especially when I saw Jojo crying because I had betrayed you, that's an image I can never erase from my mind, no matter how hard I tried" Seth explained, finally looking up at Dean, who just shrugged

"To be honest Rollins, Roman and I forgave you a long ass time ago, because unlike you, were' both men and we know when we should leave the past where it belongs, but you broke that little girl's heart, she looked up to you, you were her favorite ninja, but now she can't even look at you on television without getting upset, or when she hears you talking shit about me or Roman, she just gets up and goes to her room, what she told you just now, that came from her heart, you know that saying, 'out of the mouth of babes…'? well she just told you the painful truth, I didn't manipulate her into hating you and neither did Roman, we're not monsters like you who just use people and treat them like puppets, Joelle loved you, now she can't stand the sight of you, and you have no one to blame but yourself for that" Dean said, his gaze cold and emotionless, his face void of any emotion

"It was a waste of our time to come here, wasn't it?" asked Leighla, her voice quiet

"I'm afraid so" answered Dean

Roman then came back and he was extremely pissed

"I think it would be a good idea if you left now before I do something I'll regret later"

Seth nodded, and then he and Leighla made their way out of the house

"Dean, do you think we did the right thing in making them leave?" asked Roman as he ran a hand down his long hair

"Only you know that answer Ro, only time will tell if we did the right thing, but until then, our main focus is cheering your daughter up, she deserves to have the happiest Christmas ever, and I'll be damned if I'll let a two toned asshole ruin that for my princess"

"Thanks for being here for me and Joelle, Dean; it means the world to me"

Dean hugged Roman and tousled his hair affectionately

"That's what brothers are for Roman, never forget that"


End file.
